The Generosity of a Stranger
by Thunder Magus
Summary: When the Pegasi unleash a blizzard upon Ponyville, Rarity finds that a strange pony pulling a haycart has collapsed in her yard. She invites him into her home. But what would compel anypony to be hauling a load in such weather? The answer helps Rarity feel the true meaning of Hearth's Warming, and that sometimes the greatest joy of the season isn't receiving, but giving.


A pot of soup still too cold to eat sat on Rarity's stove, along with the teakettle whistling next to it. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation, but she still wan't hungry enough to eat cold soup. She moved over to the teakettle and took a big sniff, filling her nostrils with the cool aroma of peppermint. "This peppermint tea is going to be heaven, Opal," she said to the cat sitting on the counter, licking her paws. "It'll go great with mother's vegetable soup recipe."

Steam started to come up from the pot of soup, but it hadn't started boiling yet. A few more minutes and it would be ready. Rarity could really use it, too, because the Pegasi had a fierce winter storm scheduled for tonight. There was, Rarity believed, nothing better during a blizzard than to curl up by the fireplace in her robe and a silk blanket, reading her latest fashion subscription with some hot food and drink to keep her extra cozy, followed by a hot bath before bed.

A great, moving sheet of white beyond the window overlooking her front yard nabbed Rarity's attention. She supposed she could use a distraction to take her mind off the hunger until her soup was ready, so she walked into her den, greeted by the warm glow of the fireplace. _Leave it to the Pegasi to overdo things_ Rarity thought.

Rarity tossed another log into the fire for good measure, then walked over to the window to get a closer look at the furious white storm. The wind howled, blowing with such a wrath that it seemed to be snowing sideways. Just watching the snowstorm made her shiver. "Oh my, what a terrible blizzard. You wouldn't see your hoof in front of your face out there."

Rarity shivered again, trying to fill her mind with warm thoughts as she shut the curtains.

"Hm?" Her heart stopped a second, or so it seemed. She was sure the corner of her eye had caught a tinge of brown outside, the color of a haycart. But it couldn't be. Nopony in their right mind would be running errands in this weather. Just in case, to ease her conscience, Rarity took another peek out the window.

There was indeed a hay cart parked in her yard. More startling was the beige pony-shaped lump lying next to it. Rarity gasped in shock and ran to get her scarf.

"Dear me, somepony's collapsed outside! They'll freeze out there!" Then she remembered that she hadn't seen the pony move and quickened her pace. "Oh no. It might already be too late!"

Working quickly, she tied the scarf around her neck, covered hear head in a shroud and ran out into the snowstorm. The snow stung her face like tiny icy needles, forcing her to turn her head against the wind and shield her face with a foreleg as she made her way to the haycart parked in her front yard.

Whoever it was had been travelling for some time; a thick layer of snow concealed whatever it was they'd been transporting. Several patches of a waterproof canvas sheet could be seen draped around the cargo to protect it from the elements.

Next to the hay cart was a collapsed form covered in a heavy beige winter coat, hood pulled over its head with two pointy ears sticking out from the top. The pony was a male earth stallion, middle aged if the grey streaks in his mane were any indication. Each of his hooves were snugly fit into heavy winter boots.

"Sir!" Rarity nudged the pony with her forehoof. "Sir, are you okay?"

A moan sounded from the fallen stallion. One of the legs moved just an inch, but it was enough to allow Rarity a sigh of relief. He wasn't gone... yet.

"Sir, what happened?" Rarity nudged his shoulder again. "Can you stand up?"

"I think so," a strained voice called.

A visible white cloud of breath danced in the air as Rarity allowed herself another relieved sigh. "Here, lean on me and we'll get you out of this frightful blizzard."

"Thank you," the stranger panted. He struggled to his hooves and wrapped a foreleg around Rarity's neck, trying to direct most of his weight onto her.

One step at a time, Rarity led the weakened stallion through her front door and stopped by the fireplace.

"Have a seat by the fire," Rarity said, allowing him to take his front leg away from her. "Let's get you out of that coat, it'll be positively soaked in no time. And do take off your boots."

"I thank you, stranger," the stallion said as Rarity assisted him in removing his snow-caked parka.

"Oh, no trouble at all," Rarity said. She decided to place the coat on the linoleum at her doorstep. This effort was as much for her sake as it was her guest's. It was true that, while a heavy coat did keep you warm, it didn't do much good if it was wet, which was bound to happen when all the snow covering it melted. Although she harbored no delusions that material things were more important than a pony's well-being, the rug next to her fireplace was a very expensive designer piece imported from Maredrid, an exquisite one-of-a-kind item. She couldn't allow it to get wet.

"My name is Rarity, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Rarity. My name's Long Haul."

"I've got some vegetable soup and peppermint tea on the stove Mr. Long Haul," she informed him with a smile. "They'll warm you right up."

Long Haul's eyes darted, as if contemplating the issue. "I guess I am pretty hungry." His shoulders rose with a defeated shrug.

Rarity turned for the kitchen. "Good. It's rude to turn down a lady's cooking, after all. I'll be right back."

The savory smell of her vegetable soup made Rarity's mouth water as she stepped into the kitchen. It was boiling now, bits of carrot and potato visibly rolling around the heat of the pot. She used a ladel to fill two bowls with the soup, and poured the tea into two cups. After setting each of the bowls and cups on a tin platter, she carried the meal into the den, placing it between her and her guest.

Long haul sniffed audibly. "This smells good."

For the first time, Rarity got a good look at him without his coat. His mane was messy and his face hugged by a graying, unkempt stubble. His flank was stamped with a cutie mark depicting a pony pulling a loaded hay cart. He had the strong build of a pony who spent his life doing hard labor, but there was no mistaking the gentle gleam in his brown eyes. Rarity noticed the easy way he lifted his teacup, sipping it without slurping. Despite his rough, grizzled appearance, Long Haul was quite the gentlecolt and knew how to conduct himself in the presence of a lady. Rarity though she might even consider him dashing, were he twenty or so years younger.

The stranger brought the cup of tea away from his lips with a satisfied sigh. "Making a delivery."

Rarity placed a hoof on her chin as she listened to Long Haul. Such things always made for interesting stories. Between the waterproof canvas covering his load, and the fact he was delivering it in such extreme weather led her to believe the cargo was either very important or worth a lot of money. "What kind of delivery would be so important that you'd risk life and limb for it?"

"It's for the foal's hospital in Canterlot. Medicine, warm clothing, blankets, toys donated by generous ponies to go to those children whose parents can't afford to buy any Hearth's Warming presents because of medical bills." Long Haul's voice was weary, but not unpleasant.

Rarity held her hoof to her mouth as moisture began to tickle her eyelashes. How heart-wrenching it was to think of those children who'd have to spend the holiday sick or hurt in a hospital bed instead of around a tree, safe at home with their families where they belonged. "Oh. Oh my, those poor foals."

"Now do see why this is so important?"

Rarity gave a nod of understanding. "Indeed I do. Those children can't get well without that medicine, and Hearth's Warming Day is this week."

Long haul brought the soup bowl to his lips and tipped it. He allowed the soup to slide into his mouth, again without the rudeness of a loud slurp. His eyes widened in surprise as he lowered the bowl and smacked his lips to savor the taste. "Miss Rarity, this soup is delicious!"

Rarity closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment of pride. "Why thank you. It's my mother's recipe."

"May I ask what the secret is?"

"Cheese and dill," Rarity replied. She took a sip of her own. "Melting a little bit of cheese into the soup and adding a touch of dill does wonders for making a bolder flavor."

"I'll have to remember that." Long Haul took another, longer sip of the soup, the look on his face showing that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"So," Rarity began while her guest savored his meal, "this load needs to get to Canterlot as soon as possible, but the weather is hardly permitting." She looked to the window, regarding the snowstorm and not wishing anypony to be caught in the midst of its icy wrath. The gears of her mind turned and she smiled at the formation of an idea. "Why don't you just take the train?"

"Can't afford a train ticket," Long Haul said, taking just enough time from his soup to answer Rarity's question as she took a drink of  
tea. "Which is why I can't stay long. As you said, Hearth's Warming is only a few days away. I'll be on my way once I've finished this delicious soup you've made."

The smile vanished. Rarity nearly choked on her tea. What made Long Haul think he would fare any better out there than he was ten minutes ago? "But look at the state you're in, you're half frozen and you can barely stand. You'll never make it all the way there in such wretched condition. It'd be suicide!"

"I'd feel worse giving up than I would freezing to death out there. I can't let those kids down. I just can't." Long Haul set his bowl down. It was empty. He'd finished it in record time for anypony eating her mother's vegetable soup.

Rarity scratched her chin in thought. She could remedy the situation, but in order to do so she'd have to keep him from doing anything rash, at least until morning.

"Please, stay here for the night and get your strength back. Better to be late than to meet your fate, as my mother always said."

The stranger chuckled slightly. "Ah yes. Foals rush in. Perhaps I should rest a bit. I'd find it hard to turn down hospitality from somepony as cute as you."

Rarity took a step back on instinct, wondering if she made the right decision in allowing a strange stallion into her home. There were always terrible stories of what happened to unsuspecting young mares who found themselves offering their generosity to unsavory types. Even so, Rarity had a knack for reading ponies and she didn't take Long Haul for the type to take advantage.  
Long haul must have read her unease, for he gave a weakened but friendly laugh. "Don't take that the wrong way. I'm old enough to be your father."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Rarity smiled, allowing her anxiety to fizzle. "Let me grab you a blanket. You can sleep in front of the fireplace if you'd like." Rarity stood up and walked to a storage closet in the hallway. An old, tattered fleece blanket she'd never used anymore as she considered it too ugly, sat folded on the top shelf. Energy glittered around Rarity's horn as she lifted the blanket with her unicorn magic and carried it into the den.

Long Haul pointed a hoof towards several framed pictures that stood neatly arranged on top of the fireplace. "Might I ask, who is that little filly in the picture with you up there?"

Rarity glanced over, noticing the picture of her and Sweetie Belle embraced in a hug. "Oh, that is Sweetie Belle, my little sister."

"What a darling little thing she is."

"Cute as a kitten." Rarity agreed. Then she rolled her eyes and draped the blanket over Long haul. "And twice as destructive. You certainly seem to have a soft spot for children."

Long Haul's shoulders rose and slumped with shrug. "I figure bringing joy to young ponies is my way of compensating for never having foals of my own. I'm a only child, so no nieces or nephews either."

"You don't have children at your age? If it's not prying, may I ask why?"

"Because of the nature of my job, I never had the time to settle down and raise a family. You haul one load, get paid for it and take the next one, not staying in one place for long; always on the move. That's how it is in the goods transportation business."

Rarity studied Long Haul with a certain level of admiration This was a pony who lived and breathed his work, who sacrificed everything for it. Such dedication was rare and remarkable. "You really love your work, don't you?"

"I used to," Long Haul sighed. "It wasn't so bad when I was a younger pony, but these old bones and joints just aren't what they used to be. In fact ,this will probably be my last load. I think it's time I retire from transportation and find a less strenuous line of work. Maybe finally have my time to settle down and find a mare to spend the rest of my life with."

"And what lady wouldn't go for a strong, rugged gentleman like yourself? You're polite, hard working, good with kids."

Long Haul chuckled. "I'd like to believe that."

"I believe it," Rarity replied. A yawn swelled withing her chest and escaped to her mouth. She covered her face with a hoof to stifle it. "Looks like we could both use some rest. I'll be turning in for the night. My room is upstairs if you need anything."

Yawning, Long Haul stretched himself out across the rug and nestled into a comfortable position. "I've had good food and something to drink. I think all I need now is a good night's sleep."

"Then good night, Mr. Long Haul." Rarity turned for the stairs, but stopped halfway and turned back around. "One more thing. I don't take you to be the sort to try any funny business with me, but if you do try anything, I should warn you that I DO know how to defend myself. You're weary from exhaustion, so it would be a trivial matter to take you apart. I hope it doesn't come to that."

Long Haul laughed again. "I assure you I'm harmless."

"I figured. Rest well."

"Good night, Miss Rarity. I'll be on my way in the morning."

Rarity smiled one last time at her guest before heading up the stairs. He was certainly an interesting sort. With one last yawn, she nestled into bed.

Bright sunlight woke Rarity from her slumber the next morning. She sat up in her sheets, stretched her forelegs and yawned, then removed her sleeping mask. After a few moments of letting the morning grogginess subside, she slid her shoes into her fuzzy pink slippers and stepped down the stairs.

Rarity nearly tripped over her own feet upon seeing the strange pony sleeping on the rug in front of her fireplace, unusual as it was. The startling feeling didn't last long, as she recalled the previous night.

The earth pony's eyes were shut. He had wrapped himself in the blanket like a rather large burrito, emitting a loud, rhythmic snore.

Out like a candle in the wind Rarity though. Can't blame him. He must have been exhausted.

The form inside the blanket began to stir, slowly at first, but eventually rose to his hooves. Long Haul glanced around the room, wondering where he was, like many ponies do when waking up in a strange place. When he looked at Rarity, he seemed to ease.

"Oh, good morning Miss Rarity."

"Good morning, Long Haul. Did you sleep well?"

"Never better."

"Glad to hear it. Are you feeling up for breakfast? I was about to cook a pot of oatmeal."

Long Haul stretched, then scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks, but no thanks. As delicious as your cooking is, I'm running behind schedule as it is. I need to get going."

This was the moment Rarity had been waiting for since last night. "Perish the thought, dear." Smiling, Rarity held her chest out in pride. "I've got a plan."

"What are you going to do?" Long Haul asked as he slipped his coat back on. "Make that delivery yourself?"

Rarity giggled and waved the idea away. "Oh, heavens, no. My friends Pinkie Pie and Applejack are the craziest and hardest working ponies I know, respectively, and even they wouldn't attempt it." Rarity wrapped a purple scarf around her neck and slipped into a violet and white coat with a fur hood. She waved a hoof towards the door. "Come along, darling. We're heading for Ponyville Station!"

The stranger shook his head. "I told you I can't afford to take the train."

"Never fear, Rarity is here! I would be more than happy to pay your fare."

"That's awfully generous, but you've already done a lot for me. I can't ask you to do that, too."

"You're not asking, I'm insisting. It's the least I can do to help those poor foals. You'll be nice and warm and you'll more than make up for lost time. Besides, my store's had a good holiday season.. Rest assured I can afford it."

Defeated, Long Haul sighed and drooped his head. "I suppose I'm not going to win this one. Lead on."

The first thing Rarity noticed when she opened her door was the foot and a half of snow that had covered Ponyville in a chilly, glittering white. Although snow could be troublesome in large amounts, it was beautiful in its own way. Long Haul hitched himself to his haycart and followed Rarity across Ponyville.

Snowplow, a male earth pony who'd found his special talent was emergency snow removal, had already cleared most of Ponyville's roads. Rarity could faintly see him at the far end of town. Thus, it was business as usual about the village, ponies dressed in winter clothing going about their chores. Some of the fillies and colts were ice skating on the frozen pond, their faces reflecting the joy of having a snow day.

Rarity approached the ticket booth at Ponyville station and removed her hood."Excuse me, last night's blizzard hasn't delayed train service has it?"

Ticketmaster, the receptionist, smiled and shook her head. "Fortunately, no. Rail crews have been working since dawn to get it cleared away."

"Oh, what a relief." Rarity grabbed the coin purse she'd kept in her coat pocket. "I need one ticket to Canterlot, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Ticketmaster ran a hoof across the counter, checking the schedule and prices. "There's a train coming in any moment now bound for Canterlot. The fare's 90 bits."

A reasonable price, Rarity thought. She dug through her purse and laid the appropriate amount on the counter, which Ticketmaster scooped up and placed in her cash register.

 _Chug-chug-chug chug-chug-chug._ A great stack of smoke in the distance and that familiar sound signaled that the train was indeed close.

Long Haul's attention had been turned towards the noise, but now he turned back to his host. "Well, Miss Rarity, I thank you again for what you've done for me. I was due in Canterlot tomorrow evening, but I should be there by this afternoon!"

"All too happy to help, darling. I only hope those poor foals will get to have a decent Hearth's Warming."

The train grew closer and louder, still puffing smoke into the frigid air. It screeched to a halt at Ponyville station.

"All aboard!" the conductor called.

"I guess that's me." Long Haul pulled the haycart onto an open passenger car. He stopped in the doorway and turned back around.

"Thanks again, Miss Rarity! I'll make sure those foals have a splendid Hearth'swarming!" he called after her, waving.

Rarity waved back. "Do take care, darling!"

Long Haul disappeared inside the car and the door shut behind him.

A loud hiss hurt Rarity's ears, and the train crawled off to a start towards Canterlot. Within a few seconds it picked up speed and zipped down the tracks, chasing the horizon.

Rarity allowed herself a satisfied sigh. A good deed for Hearth's Warming always made for a splendid present. A rumble at the pit of her stomach reminded her she still hadn't had breakfast. With nothing left to do for Long Haul, she headed back home.

Rarity gnashed her teeth as she brought the sponge across her designer rug, scrubbing as hard as she could. For four weeks she'd been trying to get the odor out. It was a lingering reminder that, while Long Haul was a gentlecolt with many good qualities, he was not perfect. Rarity had underestimated how much a middle-aged stallion sweated underneath a heavy winter coat. The stench alone was proof of that.

"It STILL smells like old cheese dipped in a jar of pickled onions! I'll never get this odor out. Never! It's hopeless!" Rarity dropped to her belly and hugged the rug close like it was her own foal. "Oh, woe is me! My beautiful one-of-a-kind designer rug is ruined!" she sobbed. "Of all the things that could have happened, this is the. Worst. Possible. THING!"

A knock at the door snapped Rarity's attention away from her tantrum. She stood up, wiped her eyes and opened the door. A wall-eyed mare with a gray coat and blonde mane handed Rarity a small stack of envelopes, which she took in her mouth. The mailpony waved good-bye to Rarity and flew off to deliver more letters.

Advertisement, bill, bill. Her hoof stopped at one envelope addressed from a "Long Haul."

 _Despite the rug incident, I do hope everything worked out okay for him_ Rarity though as she opened the envelope and removed a written letter.

 _Miss Rarity.  
I am pleased to inform you that because of your generosity, I was able to get to the Canterlot Foal's Hospital ahead of schedule. I only wish you could have seen the smiles on the children's faces as they opened the gifts donated to them. They didn't look so pleased about having to take the medicine though, ha! I hope you and your little sister had a very merry Hearth's Warming, you deserve it._

By the way, I really hit it off with one of the nurses at the Foal's Hospital, same age as me. She said her heart melted when she saw the way I work with children. Funnily enough, just as I was about to leave, she mentioned to me that her shift was over in ten minutes and we went out for a bite to eat afterwards. We've been seeing each other ever since. So not only did you help get my load to the hospital on time, you also indirectly introduced me to a fine mare. I think I might even be in love for the first time in my life. You've done more for this old colt than I can ever repay, but the least I can do is let you know how much I appreciate it. You truly live up to your name, for ponies like you are a rarity indeed. Take care of yourself and may all your dreams come true.  
-Sincerely, Long Haul.

Rarity felt her face moisten with tears, happy tears this time. How one act of kindness could accomplish so much was the very joy, the very essence of generosity. A bit of stink was a small price to pay for the blissful emotion she felt in that moment.  
Another letter grabbed Rarity's attention. It was sent from the Canterlot Foal's Hospital.

 _Dear Rarity, we would like to thank you for the generous service that you have done for Mr. long Haul and the children of our hospital. The medicine which you played a role in delivering to us helped many of our fillies and colts make a full recovery they wouldn't otherwise had been able to. Enclosed with this letter is a thank you card signed by all the children who have recovered because of the supplies. We hope their healthy smiles bring you as much joy as they did us. Best of wishes to you and we hope you have the merriest of Hearth's Warmings.  
-Canterlot Foal's Hospital Staff_

The other page of the letter had a picture of at least a dozen fillies and colts, all smiling, all healthy. Various notes were written over the photograph, some neat, and some so sloppy Rarity struggled to read the hoofwriting.

 _Thank you for being so nice, Miss Rarity!_

Everypony should know a pony like Miss Rarity!

I got the toy I wanted! Thanks, Rarity!

Miss Rarity, the medicine really made me feel better. Thank you!

Rarity had to place a hoof over her mouth to suppress the urge to sob. This feeling, this joy was the best Hearth's Warming present of all.


End file.
